Battle Dome
Battle Dome The Battle Dome is a large spherical dome that was gifted to the Luceti inhabitants as a reward for the success in the Infiltration plot in October in the 4th cycle (2010). It provides holographic enemies for the inhabitants to practice against, as well as a medical center for treating patients. The Dome is separated into six separate chambers. These are self contained rooms with impenetrable walls protected by powerful Shifts (so no, not even Superman can dent the insides of them). On their own, the rooms just appear to be empty rooms with steel bolted walls. When activated, they can simulate any environment from any universe that is currently in play in the game. This means if both Link from the Legend of Zelda series and Master Chief from the Halo series are both present, that means our spartan can go to Hyrule and run around bombing dodongos. The chambers are activated by a central console in the center area of the dome. From here, characters can pick a scenario from a list of options, using either a touch screen or by voice command. An audio tutorial is also available for the most basic of functions. More advanced options can be found to customize scenarios with the following options: *'Power Limit' - The power cap can be increased, to push characters to work harder while training. Characters cannot be at full power, but they can turn it on to the maximum and have all their extra superhuman powers unusable, to a similar effect as the tunnels. *'Gravity' - For heavy lifting, characters can increase gravity up to ten times. If a character is unable to handle that much gravity, the scenario will auto abort. *'Custom Areas' - For those with a knowledge of advanced programming, characters can develop their own scenarios. However, because all scenarios are designed for the purpose of combat, the sytem will automatically import random enemies from other programs into a custom scenario, unless the programmer includes their own. *'Weapon Creation' - The scenario can simulate custom weapons for characters to use. Whether this is guns with unlimited ammo, swords, or so forth. Characters who control the elements (such as a waterbender from Avatar: The Last Airbender or a psychic with telikinesis like Jean Grey from X-Men) will find that they can 'feel' and control the simulated object/element for as long as the program is running, allowing them to use it as they would if it was real. *'Safeties' - By default, the simulations are incapable of causing any more harm than tossing a character around. Removing the safeties (a moderately advanced task, similar to setting the time on a microwave) means a character can be stabbed, punched, and bruised until the program determines they are no longer suitable for fighting and will auto-abort. Under no circumstances will the scenario ever kill a character or leave them in such bad condition they could die from neglect. Of note, once a scenario is started, it can never be altered while running. This means that if Jane is running around killing vampires in her favorite scenario, Joe cannot alter the running scenario to include werewolves, higher gravity, and so forth. Each scenario is limited to one hour in length and six occupants at maximum. After a scenario is ended, a character can simply return to the center console and resume where they left off by reactivating the program. It is currently impossible to make scenarios without enemies! It is presently unable to recreate vehicles of any kind, such as cars, plans, mechas, and so forth. The Battle Dome is capable of simulating other occupants from Luceti. However, these simulated characters are based on observable behavior by the Malnosso. In effect, if you want to see how your character stacks up against Superman, you will need to speak to Superman's mun and find out how much of the simulation will be able to replicate his behavior. So if Bob has some secret power to blow up goats with his mind that has never been used in Luceti, the scenario will not simulate Bob using this power, no matter how many goats are present. A viewing area exists in the central area, on a second floor. From there, characters can see through one way glass that will show scenarios currently in use. Vending machines are available, that dispense anything from candy bars, sports drinks, to healing items like potions and gels. Of note, healing items are only available in their weakest form. These items cannot be removed from the dome and will simply vanish upon leaving (unless they're being digested). The viewing area features some rather bland decor, such as fake trees, benches, and so forth. Medical Center The Medical Center is a two floor hospital ward intended by the Malnosso for the treating of injuries in the Battle Dome. It is currently used as an alternative to the Clinic and is headed by Dr. Leonard McCoy. The Medical Center features facilities comparable to a modern 21st century hospital, with much of the same technology available for use. It is kept stocked with common drugs for treatment, as well as any additional medications required for unique canon-specific diseases. Of note, any of the technology avaialble in the center will, upon leaving the dome, cease to operate, no matter how good of a technician a character is or how much electricity is provided. They will only operate within the medical center's walls. Category:The Nitpicker's Guide